


Not By The Dictionary

by TrashKanForLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Floof, M/M, These dorks have a special place in my heart and on every1 else's, lots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKanForLife/pseuds/TrashKanForLife
Summary: ---“And I love you too Yuuri,” Victor says with the most radiant smile that irks and simultaneously draws him by the heartstrings.





	

He takes in the tousled brown hair, the thick lashes grazing his plump cheeks, and the small shy smile on him. “Pretty.”

What follows is the immediate flush on his cheeks. For all that they've done and become, Yuuri is easy to ruffle with an honest compliment. “You're prettier.”

For as long as it came from the other, Victor could feel the same. He hastily counters before Yuuri could rub his smug look. “You're the prettiest.”

Yuuri hummed in thought, not giving up just yet. A beat and then what he’s conjured up is: “Prettiest-er.”

“Prettiest-er-est.” The deepening flush has him squealing up in delight.

His eyebrows are slightly furrowed, irritated. Deep breath he takes, and-- “Prettiest-er-est -er-est-er-est-er-est-er-est urm--” A pillow shoved in his direction muffles the last second jumble, effectively saving and ending him. “Jerk.”

“And I love you too Yuuri,” Victor says with the most radiant smile that irks and simultaneously draws him by the heartstrings.

They're comfortably nestled in a bed too small for two fully grown men, but it works if they stick close. They fit against each other well. Makkachin will later come into the heap.

* * *

 

“I’m-” His nails rake into the flesh of his back, the smell of coppery iron and sex permeating the senses of both.

“Close?” Victor asks, between gritted teeth and erratic thrusts.

Heat is building up- fast and overwhelming. Toes dig against sweat soaked sheets, the sensation welling past an imaginary dam. Too much, too much--

“Together?” His voice is hoarse, unlike his usual smooth one, but Yuuri finds it beautiful all the same.

“Mhm, together.” Fingers find their way to thread against the other, hands are clasped tightly as they find purchase in completion of their dance.

(Tomorrow, he's sure Mari-neesan will lecture them for being too loud.)

* * *

"And of course you guys just _had_ to flirt first thing in the morning.”

“Yurio, that isn't any way to speak to your parents,” Victor said with a devastated gasp. “Right Yuuri?”

The teenager over the screen nearly barfed as Yuuri littered kisses on the other affectionately, all sickly sweet. He hates sweet. “Riiight.”

“Don't ever video call me until you're done with your fucking honeymoon.”

“But it's never going to end.” Victor singsongs.

“THEN DON’T CALL AT ALL YOU ASSES.”

**Author's Note:**

> T his was my half-assed attempt to bottle up all that I feel for these two but n o it is too much. Another yoi fic is still under works but I couldn't help but put this off my chest xD


End file.
